<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>love me, love me (say that you love me) by tkhwh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252335">love me, love me (say that you love me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkhwh/pseuds/tkhwh'>tkhwh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>WTFock | Skam (Belgium)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Meetings, M/M, Misunderstandings, TikTok, also multi chaptered idk how to change it, i think thats all, lmao they kinda stupid doe, robbe makes memes, sander makes povs, slight tho, tiktokau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:20:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkhwh/pseuds/tkhwh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>robbe ijzermans, your average highschool teen, is a tiktoker. shocker. </p><p>one of his flatmates, milan hendrickx, keeps bugging him about a boy who keeps dueting robbe’s videos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>love me, love me (say that you love me)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my first fic posted here 😔🤚 follow me on twit @seaoddity, also unbetad so im so sorry if its really bad</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">thursday 13:26</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">“Im a bad ass bitch what you lookin at, I’ma throw it back like a cadillac...</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s3"><em>”</em> The song echos throughout the room. He was scrolling through tiktok and stumbled upon this trend AGAIN. He’s tired of it, can’t people find another song to do the same dumbass dance to? Jesus Chri-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Robbe?” The taps on his bedroom door mimic a generic beat.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">He sighs, sitting up from the laying position on his bed, “What Milan?” there’s no answer. He sits, waiting patiently for a response. When about 10 seconds pass he calls out again, “Milan?” Still no answer. Confused, he stands up from the bed, “Milan?” He takes a step towards the door, “Milan this isn’t very funny.” Still no response. Robbe huffs and finishes the walk towards his door. Slowly, he reaches his hand out and turns the knob. He cautiously squeaks open the door when-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“BOO!” Robbe jumps back, impulsively puts his hand on his chest, his heart beating rapidly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Fucking hell Milan! What the fuck?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Milan’s bent over, wheezing from the lack of air in his lungs from laughing. “Fuck! That was so funny!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Robbe rolls his eyes and looks at Milan, exasperated, “Is that all you came here for?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Milan straightens his posture abruptly. “Right, Zoë’s finished preparing lunch, lets eat.” He grabs Robbe’s arm and pulls him out of his room, “Come on, we don’t have all day.” The younger one obliges and follows him down the hallway.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">The scent of garlicky marinara sauce hits his nose as soon as he steps into their dining room, or kitchen. It’s a small place, call it what you want.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Robbe! Finally, you’re here,” Zoë exaggerates, “It’s been years since I sent Milan to get you.” Her body deflates as she pouts, Robbe rolls his eyes at her. Zoë smiles again and turns back to the stove. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">While Robbe pulls out a chair to sit on, Milan cuts in, “I saw your tiktok the other day.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Robbe groans, sitting down then hiding his head in his arms. He then turns his head to expose his eye to look at Milan, “What about it?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Milan pats the table, “No, I mean I saw a duet to your tiktok the other day.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Okay?” Robbe gets a lot of duets, for having 90k followers it makes sense (not to brag or anything), he doesn’t know why Milan would suddenly bring it up now. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Yeah, well I’m saying that this really cute boy duetted the tiktok with the sound that goes ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">really hot boyfriend check</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s3">,’ and then it says, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">what’s that who’s he?</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s3">’ and it was captioned ‘<em>I can change that haha jkjk, unless</em>,’ you know what I mean?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Ooh! Ooh! Do you have the video? Like how cute is he?” Zoë pipes in.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Zoë you have Senne,” the young brunette interrupts.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Zoë dismisses the comment, “Doesn’t mean I can’t tell whether or not someone is attractive.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Robbe sighs, getting ready to speak when, “I found it!” Milan shoves his phone in Robbe’s face, “Look! He’s so hot.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Robbe’s eyes examine the screen, he can’t deny. He is hot, with his platinum hair, bright clear eyes, strong jawli- anyways. He looks down at the username and it reads “earthlingoddity.” He feels like he’s seen that name before, in fact, he thinks he’s seen that face somewhere. </span>
  <span class="s2">Whatever, doesn’t really matter.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">He raises his head and sighs. “It doesn’t even mean anything Milan.” Milan gives him a look.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Robbe throws his arms up, “I’m serious Milan! Plus, it’s just tiktok, nothing is serious on there.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Milan sighs, “Okay but I know for a fact that he lives near us!” Milan purses his lips bringing his phone back to him and scrolling through it again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“How do you know that?”, Robbe asks, bewildered, “Have you been stalking him?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Milan hums, “Well not exactly stalking,” he pauses for a second, “I was just looking at his tiktoks and happened to realize that the ones that he took outside were filmed in very familiar spots! That’s not stalking is it?” Milan tries to defend himself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Robbe stares at him, his expression blank, “Okay. I guess so.” Robbe tries to change the subject, “Anyways, where’s Senne?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">To that, Zoë turns to the stove again and says, “Okay! Lunch is ready.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">After lunch, Robbe goes back to his bedroom, lying on his bed. He thinks about what Milan said, going on to tiktok and searching up this “earthlingoddity.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">He sees the display name first, “<em>sander</em></span>
  <em>
    <span class="s4">👨🎤</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s3">” </span>
  <span class="s2">wow he has a cute name too.</span>
  <span class="s3"> Robbe’s eyes scans over his bio. “<em>19, ur fellow eboy artist </em></span>
  <em>
    <span class="s4">😎</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s3">” he cant help but to snort. Robbe taps on the most recent tiktok. He scrolls through his content, not realizing the widening smile on his face. After a while he scrolls up, his thumb hovers over the follow button. He hesitates, just for a second before tapping his screen. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Immediately he gets a dm notification, “<em>Say hi to sander</em></span>
  <em>
    <span class="s4">👨🎤</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s3">” Robbe widens his eyes a little</span>
  <span class="s2">. <em>Oh, he already follows me</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s5">friday 17:24</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">It’s the afternoon. Robbe just came home from meeting up with his friends, Jens, Aaron, and Moyo. They had met up to make plans for tomorrow and decided they were going to go to this party. At some third year’s place? He wasn’t sure about the details. Robbe was a bit hesitant to agree since there were some exams coming up but they insisted that it was okay to have a little break.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Currently, he’s sitting on the couch with Milan, the other boy laying with his feet against him. Zoë and Senne were out on some date. Robbe was a little concerned because of Zoë’s dismissive behavior yesterday. He asked her about it after lunch but Zoë kept assuring him that it was nothing. So that’s that he guesses. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">The older boy pushes Robbe with his feet, trying to get his attention.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">During the past few days Robbe noticed that he was getting some more duets from this Sander dude and it seemed like he isn’t the only one, “ROBBE! I’m telling you, he’s probably attracted to you or something, why else would he duet all of these tiktoks?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Robbe tries to ignore Milan, but he’s persistent, “Robbe.. Robbe!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Robbe holds his hands out trying to grab Milan’s feet to stop the kicking, “What! Probably because he just wanted to duet them? It doesn’t necessarily mean that he thinks I’m cute or anything.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">The kicking stops. Milan rolls his eyes and sits up from his laying position, “Come on! I’m just trying to find you someone, and like, he’s really, really cute! I mean like, what if he does find you attractive? You should dm him or something.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Robbe groans, “Why does it matter?” He questions, “Why are you trying to find someone for me anyways?” He lays his head back on the couch and stares at the ceiling. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Milan scoots closer to Robbe, holding onto his arm and squeezing it. Robbe looks at him from the corner of his eye, “Do you think that I can’t do it myself?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Milan scrunches his brows together and frowns, his hands leaves Robbe’s arms and to his face, forcing Robbe to look at him. “You know damn well I don’t think that,” Milan starts to mush Robbe’s face, “I just wanted to because he seems like a nice boy!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Robbe grabs Milan’s wrists and successfully tries to pull his hands off. Robbe huffs and scrunches his brows, “But, you don’t even know him!” He doesn’t miss how a sly expression quickly comes and goes on Milan’s face. He squeezes his hands that are still holding on to his wrists, “Milan. What was that?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Milan tries to play it off and shrugs, “What?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Robbe applies more pressure to his squeeze, making Milan make a pained noise.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“You little shit, what was that for?” He pries his hands out of Robbe’s grips and rubs his wrists. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Robbe gives him a look, raising his eyebrow, “Your face! You made this expression-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Milan cuts him off with a gasp, “Are you calling me ugly?” He touches his face in faux shock. “That hurts Robbe,” he pouts. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Robbe sighs, “You know thats not what I mean,” he says in a quiet voice, his tone apologetic. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Of course I know that baby,” Milan drops the pout on his face. They sit there for a second and Robbe opens his mouth to say something, but Milan is faster. “Okay, Zoë and Senne are coming back soon so I’ll start cleaning up a bit and you can go to relax in your room!” Milan stands up and tries to pull Robbe of the couch. Robbe obliges, reluctantly standing up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“I can help you.” Robbe offers. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Milan shakes his head and pushes Robbe to the hallway, “No worries, I know you have some exams coming up so you should rest and I can do this myself.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Are you sure? I mean I have some time and it isn’t that big of a mess.” Robbe tries.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Milan smiles and says, “Yes I’m sure, and you’re right! It’s a small mess so I can do it myself.” He pushes Robbe further down then hallway and turns back around to get back into the living room, “Alright Robaby! Take a rest!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Robbe snorts and opens the door to his room.</span>
  <span class="s2"> Robaby? </span>
  <span class="s3">He’s never heard of that one before.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">friday 21:34</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Noor! I’m serious he’s acting weird.” Robbe is on the phone talking to Noor. They’ve known each other since 8th grade. It wasn’t until 9th grade though, when they started talking. They managed to start dating, for a week. It wasn’t long until they both found out that they didn’t really like the opposite sex and they’ve been best friends ever since. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Noor laughs again, “Okay, okay. How?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Robbe huffs and rolls to lay on his back in his bed, “He keeps trying to get me to talk with this dude.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“What’s wrong with that? It seems like something he would usually do.” Noor questions.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“It’s because, I don’t know him?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Isn’t that the whole point?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Robbe rolls his eyes, “Well yeah but it’s this dude on tiktok. Like. WHY HIM?” Robbe groans and rolls back onto his stomach. “It’s weird because Milan wont stop bothering me about it!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Noor chuckles, “Well what’s his username?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Robbe shakes his head, “What, so you can stalk him too?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Robbe!” Noor gasps, “How could you think so low of me?” She exaggerates her words, joking. “No, I just wanna see who it is.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">He laughs, playing with his sheets, “Yeah, anyways. His username is like. </span>
  <span class="s2">Earthlingoddity</span>
  <span class="s3"> or something?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">The line is silent for a second, “Noor?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Oh, sorry! I was just thinking. I agree with Milan. I think you should talk to him!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Robbe makes a confused noise. That was sudden. He decides to brush it off and they continue the conversation into the night.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">saturday 9:32</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Robbe opens his eyes and stretches, the covers just under his chin. He yawns, rubbing his eyes. He turns around towards his night stand to reach for his phone.</span>
</p><p class="p2">He turns it on, looking at the time. 9:30, not bad. He looks down and sees that he has a notification from instagram.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">[ sterkerdanijzer: @earthlingoddity has followed you ]</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">What.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>